Have Dragon, Will Travel- a remake
by 22ablanchard
Summary: When little Heather is stolen from her family,and left to die in the wilderness,a couple finds her and takes care of en,years later, they are wrongly murdered by the Outcasts, and Heather swears that she will avenge her parents, and kill the cause of their death, who happens to be her twin brother, Hiccup Haddock.But Heather, nor Hiccup knows about the other.What will happen?
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I finally got the Prologue for "Have Dragon, Will Travel- a remake" I hope you like it. Also, I want to give a big thanks to PureCrystal for being my first reviewer. seriously, when I saw your review, I couldn't even put my happiness into words. So, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Also, on Wendesday, I looked at my viewers, and there were five. I looked at them yesterday, and there were 42 views, from all over the world, including the UK! (I hope it was DanTDM!) So, thanks for that also.**

 **ENJOY.**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Dragons!**

As the two twins, Hiccup and Heather Haddock, lay in there cradles, a battle between Berkians and Berserkers raged outside. As the twins slept, two Berserkers crept into the hut.

"There's the twins. Now, should we take both of them, or one?" One man asked. "Just one. Grab the girl." The other said. The man nodded, and grabbed Heather. She cried, and the men looked at each other. "Run." They said in unision.

The men ran out of the hut, with Heather still crying. Stoick, the chief of Berk, and the father of the twins, heard her and ran toward the sound. But when he got there, he was to late. Valka, his wife, was right behind him. "No…" She stuttered. Then she ran to their hut, Stoick close behind.

When they got to the hut, they found only Hiccup still asleep.

Valka grabbed her remaining child, and wept for her lost one. "We _will_ get her back, Valka." Stoick assured. But even he didn't believe his own words.

Meanwhile, with the Berserkers, the men were showing their leader, Oswald the Agreeable, (I know, ironic, isn't it?) their find. But their leader was not happy at all. "I told you to grab a child, _not_ a useless baby!" He yelled at his men. For their punishment, Oswald exiled them along with little Heather, never to be seen again.

A few weeks later, the men dropped little Heather on a tree stump, and left her to die. But, a few hours later, a couple found the little infant crying on the stump, and took her in, as they did not have any children. The couple cared for Heather as their own, and when the time was right, told her about her past. But, instead of hating them all of a sudden, Heather loved them even more for taking her in.

Then, years later when she found out they had been killed by the leader of the Outcasts, Alvin the Treacherous, she went into fury, and swore by everything sacred, that she would avenge her family. Little did she know, she would take out her fury on her own twin brother.

 **Okay, so, please,please,** ** _please,_** **review! what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Although if you have seen the episode "Have Dragon, Will Travel," I guess you already know what's gonna happen. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took so long, I was on Vaca, so I didn't have alot of time to work on this. But I promise It is worth the wait. I will probably have the next chapter tomorrow, so enjoy!**

As I rode my razor whip dragon, Windshear, across the vast ocean, I searched for ships to raid. Then I spotted one. "Over there, Girl." I signaled Windshear by pointing my ax at the boat.

We dove and Windshear shot a few spikes, causing men to go overboard. She blasted it, and that was the end. We landed in the ship, and I went to work.

I took everything that could possibly be valuable, including swords, axes, shields, and other stuff. If you're wondering why I'm stealing from ships, it's because I'm working with Trader Johan, so I have to have stuff to trade with him.

After I had everything loaded into the baskets on Windshear, we took off for our camp.

When we got there, I unloaded the stuff, and fed Windshear a bucket of sea slugs. She must've been really hungry, because in a few seconds, the slimy beings were gone. She of gave a slight roar of happiness.

"Okay, so if I know Hiccup, he'll be here in a few hours. So we have to get ready." I warned. Windshear rumbled in response, and I mounted.

If you're wondering if I'm luring Hiccup into a trap, you're half right. Yes, I am luring him here, but once i have him alone, I'll lure him away from the island, and I'll finish him off for causing my parents to die.

What? He deserves it! He was the reason my parents were dead, so I could at least make it even. Besides, it's not like I ever cared about him. I mean, he was never like a sibling to me, right? (sorry, I _had_ to add that part.)

As I suspected, Hiccup and the rest of his group were here in about a few hours. As Windshear and I hid in the trees, Hiccup ordered them to split up. And from the way he spoke, he had know idea it was me. So he thought Dagger was the rogue rider. Fishlegs was ordered to stay at my camp, in case I came back. The others flew off in different directions, leaving Fishlegs and his pet Gronkel, Meatlug, alone.

I twirled my finger in the air, and made hook with it. The sign for Windshear to wrap her tail around something, and hang it. "You know, Meatlug," Fishlegs started, and threw his gronkle a rock. "Normally, I would be upset at being left alone, but actually I feel alot safer when I'm with-you!" As quick as lightning, Windshear struck and we in the air before Meatlug even knew what happened.

Next, were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They were riding their hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. "Okay, fly straight up, and knock them off their dragon." I told Windshear. We burst out of the trees, and Windshear's wings knocked the twins off their dragon.

Astrid's turn. She was in the north side of the island, looking for tracks. When we found them, I grabbed a piece of chicken, and threw it into a cave. As I expected, Stormfly followed it into the cave, with Astrid in towe. Once they were inside, Windshear cut the top so rocks covered the entrance.

Did I feel bad? No. Not really. She was the one who told Hiccup I stole Stormfly, anyway. And she never trusted me.

Next was Snotlout. He was the one who found me, so he gets the worst. He landed next to a few trees, and he ran to a few bushes. Windshear cut the two trees next to him, then the ones behind him, so they caused him to jump into a river.

"Good job, girl." I said to Windshear. She growled in response, and we headed for the cliffs for a break.

We hid in a few trees, and I pulled up my hood, just incase someone saw us. Although I doubted anything would happen.

I thought wrong.

A few minutes later Windshear roared to left,and I spotted Hiccup on Toothless. We raced out of the trees, cutting them off at the same time. I looked back, and they were following us. "Man, Hiccup has changed a lot. Okay, just like in the plan. Get him to the island, and we'll finish him off." I told Windshear. She looked back, and so did I.

We cut some edges on the cliffs, causing rocks to fall on them. They dodged, so I came up with a plan. When we neared a tree, Windshear grabbed it with her tail, and let go of it when we crossed Hiccup.

Then I heard something that I thought was impossible. Toothless blasted the tree! It fell to the ground, and I heard Hiccup yell, "Toothless, give me all you got!" Toothless immediately started to blast us. "Now, Toothless! Now!" He yelled. Toothless blasted, and the it bounced off the rock, hitting us. We went down, and I groaned. Windshear protected me with her wing, and roared at the challengers. I almost mounted, but Hiccup warned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." As if proving his point, Toothless got ready to blast. I turned around. "Are you sure? Cause I've been wanted to kill you for years." I pulled down my hood, and his mouth dropped. "Heather?"

 **Okay, this is getting tense. What's gonna happen to Heather? Will she be thrown back in jail? Will she escape? More importantly, will she kill her own brother?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, as I promised, chapter two the next day. Now this one really shows Heather's evil side, so it has an evil twist. Hope you like it! I might have chapter 3 three days from now, if not earlier. So stay tuned!**

"So, what are you gonna do? Throw me in jail again?" I challenged. Hiccup remained silent. "How are you…" He gasped. "Alive?" I finished. "You'd be surprised. Now, where were we? Oh, right. Bye bye, Haddock." I signaled Windshear, but Toothless blocked the blast.

"Heather, why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" Hiccup asked. "What did you do? What did you do!? My parents are dead because of you!" I took out my double ax that I made, and pointed it at him. "If I hadn't been thrown in jail, my parents might be alive right now. But now they're dead, because of you!" "Look, I'm sorry about your parents. I know what it's like to lose a loved one, You don't have to be alone." Hiccup soothed. "You don't know what it feels like to lose both of your parents, twice." I growled, then noticed the others flying in. I had to make this quick. "Twice? What are you talking about?" He asked. "None of your business. Now, what are you going to do with me? Huh? Throw me in jail again?" I challenged. "That can be arranged." Astrid growled. The other riders were landing, so I would have to think my way out. "Oh really? You couldn't hold me when I _didn't_ have a dragon. What makes you think you could hold me now?" I challenged.

"Hiccup, maybe we _should_ put her in jail again." Fishlegs said. "Why? What have I done? Didn't I return that stupid book two years ago?" I growled. "Wait, _you_ found the Book of Dragons?" Hiccup asked. "Yes. I did it so that you wouldn't be looking for me to throw me in jail." "I still think we should throw her in jail." Astrid said. "But why, Astrid? I mean, it's obvious she wants to spend time with me. But whatever I completely understand." Snotlout said. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. Just let us go, and we'll be on our way." I said. "That's funny, cause a few minutes ago you said you've been wanting to kill me for years." Hiccup pointed out. "She wants to _what_?"Astrid exclaimed, glaring at me. I returned the stare. "If you had not locked me up in that cell, Astrid," I said, walking toward her with a hard stare. "I might not even be here." I pulled out my ax. "My parents might even be alive right now. So I would shut your-" "Okay, Heather, why don't you just let it all go and come back with us to Berk? You won't be thrown into jail again, just please calm down and put the ax away." Hiccup calmed. "Fine. I'll go with you. But I am _not_ forgetting what you did." I growled. "Again, I didn't do anything." He complained. _Yes you did._ I thought. I mounted Windshear, and we all took off.

Was I really warming up to them? THOR NO! Did I mention I was working with Dagger? Yeah, he wants Hiccup dead too, so we get along pretty well. Although he keeps trying to trap Windshear. He always gets in trouble, of course.

So, I'll tell him to attack Berk, once I've made friends with Berk, then I'll use the attack as a distraction, and Finish off Hiccup, and if I have time to spare, Astrid too. Easy peasy.

When we got to Berk, I saw people looking at us. "Hiccup, this isn't a good idea." Astrid said. "And what makes you think that?" Hiccup asked. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because we've had a man-hunt for for 3 years!" She yelled. "Wait, you've had a man-hunt for me, for 3 years!?" I yelled. "Well…" Hiccup started. "Why am I here again?" I said. "Ugh, you're here to be with me." Snotlout flirted. "Ugh."

We landed near the middle of the village, and immediately people started to point and shout me. "Remind me why I'm here again." I said. "You wanted to be here." Hiccup pointed out. "Begrudgingly." I said. "You know what? I'm just gonna go…" I started to turn Windshear away. "Toothless." Toothless blasted a warning shot. "Hey! What the Thor!" I shouted. "You're not going anywhere." he said. "And why, would that be? No one likes me, and you've had a man-hunt for me for three years. So, why can't I go?" I pointed out. "Because, if you just stay here a while, they'll trust you." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "And what would your father think? Wouldn't he want to throw me in jail for taking the book?" I pointed out. "I'll tell him that you're a good person, and he shouldn't throw you in jail." "Okay, fine." I threw up my hands in surrender. "Good. Now let's go meet my dad." He said. Then we took off for Hiccup's house.

 **Wow, this is getting good! What is gonna happen in the next chapter? Will Heather move on with the plan? Will the twins find out about their past? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm pretty sure I have the record for fastest writer. I mean, a new chapter every other day? DANG that's fast! Okay, for those of you who think Heather will slaughter Hiccup... no. Just no. So, for those of you who like How to train your dragon, You should get the apps 'Rise of Berk,' and 'School of Dragons.' Seriously, they are so fun! Anyway, hope you like it!**

"Come on girl, let's go meet Dagger." I said. Earlier that day, when we told Stoick about me being 'friendly,' he took it surprisingly well. Almost too well.

So I was staying in the academy, and not Hiccup's hut, which doesn't surprise me. So I was alone…like always. I had a sleeping bag that Hiccup lended me, although he seemed a bit skeptical about it though.

We headed for the opposite side of the island, away from the others.

We landed in a clearing, and I spotted a ship with the Berserker crest on the sail. I took my horn from my belt, a gift from my real father when I was little. I blew it to signal them that I was here. A few minutes later, Dagger came out of the trees along with four other men. He had orange hair, with a patchy orange goatee. He had tattoos all over him, including a claw tattoo over his right eye.

"So, what's up? Got any info for old Dagger?" He snickered. At times he can be a little… um… coo coo. "Not exactly. But, I do have an almost full-proof plan to get rid of the dragon riders." I said. "I'm listening." "Once I gain their trust you lead an assault on Berk, and I'll use it as a distraction, and pick them off one by one." I offered. A smile crept onto Dagger's face as the plan sank in. "As long as I'm there to watch, I'm in." He agreed. "Good. I should get going. It's almost sunrise. And if I know Hiccup, he'll be up by that time. I'll meet you when it's time to attack." And with that, Windshear and I left Dagger the Deranged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally. Come on bud, let's get home." After listening to Heather and Dagger all night, I was starting to get really tired. I couldn't hear anything, but I know they were planning something against Berk. And I had to find out what it was.

I wasn't really warming up to Heather, I was using her against herself and Dagger. If you're thinking I'm going to kill Heather, you're absolutely wrong. I just wanna find out why she thinks I'm the reason her parents were killed. And if I find out about her past, I could learn why. So, I'm gonna try to get closer to her. And maybe if I get closer to her, she won't see us as a threat, and hopefully trust us. "Okay, let's go bud." Toothless growled, and we took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Heather's pov~~~~~~~~~~

After a few days, things were starting to set for the plan. I was actually starting to get closer to Hiccup too. Sometimes we would race each other at the academy, although he always lost because he underestimated me and Windshear. One day he asked me about my past, and why I said that I lost my parents twice. "Well, my parents that were captured by Alvin were my foster parents. They said they found me in the forest on a tree stump." I explained. "They also said they found this horn attached to me." I pulled out my horn. "I don't know if it supposed to mean something, but I know it's from my birth parents. They said I only looked about a week old when they found me, and they thought I was stolen from my parents." "Only a week old? How did you even live?" Hiccup exclaimed. "Like I said, they thought I was stolen from my parents." Do you know who they were?" he asked. "No, but I wish I did." "I'm really sorry Heather. I know what it feels like to lose one of your parents, but being stolen at a week old, and never knowing who your parents were… that's unthinkable." Hiccup soothed. "Yeah, I feel so much better." I joked. "Just trying to be friendly." He said. "Thanks but, I still think you're the reason my parents are dead." I got up and mounted Windshear. "Wait, you're still against me?" Hiccup exclaimed. "I just need some time." I took off, away from Hiccup. I just couldn't stand it anymore. He brought back all my memories of my parents, making it hard to keep back all my tears. So I went where no one could find me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~

As I watched Heather leave, I wondered why she was still thinking I was the reason her parents were dead. Then Toothless nudged my hand. "What-" I noticed he had Heather's horn in his mouth. "What are doing with that? Snooping will not gain Heather's trust" I took the horn from Toothless, and noticed a carving in it. "Wait a minute, that's my dad's chief seal." Suddenly an idea came into my head. "I need to talk to my dad. Come on bud." I mounted Toothless, and took off toward the Great Hall.

"Dad!" I ran into the Great Hall, and found my dad at a table. "Dad, we need to talk." I ran over to him, and pulled out the horn. At once his eyes narrowed. "Where did you get this?" He asked, and reached for the horn. I gave it to him. "It's Heather's. She said her parents gave it to her when she was a baby. But it has _your_ chief seal on it." I said. "Aye, it does." He agreed. "Dad… is Heather my sister?" "Yes, she is."

 **OOOOOOH what's gonna happen? Will Hiccup go nuclear on his dad for not telling him? Find out in chapter 4, and I think it will be out in two days. So, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, this is it! But no spoilers. This is going to be awsome! Enjoy!**

I was in shock. "What- how- why didn't you ever tell me Heather was my sister?" I exclaimed. "I had to wait for the right time. I didn't know how to tell you or Heather." He explained. "Well, now you can tell me, and I'll tell Heather." I said. "Okay. When you two were just a week old, there was a battle between us and the Berserkers. During the battle, two men went into our house and took Heather. Your mother and I ran but we were too late. Your mother was devastated." That explains it." I said. "Explains what?" "Heather said when her other parents found her, she looked only a week old." I explained. "Well, they were right." He said. "Okay, thanks dad." I ran out the door, to tell the others, Toothless close behind.

"Heather's your _what?_ " Astrid exclaimed. "My sister." I rubbed the back of my head. I just told everyone that Heather was my sister, and Astrid went nuts. "How can she be your sister?" Fishlegs asked. "Well, my dad said when we were a week old, there was a battle with the Berserkers, and two of them stole her." I explained. "Only a week? That's harsh." Tuffnut said.

"Wait, I can't date a girl who's related to you!" Snotlout shouted. "I don't think she's even into you, Snotlout." Astrid said. "Well, I know you are, Astrid." He flirted. "I'm gonna be sick." she said.

"Well, when are you gonna tell her?" Fishlegs asked. "I don't even know _how_ to tell her." I said. "Well, you have to tell her soon, it's almost 't you say she was warming up to you?" Astrid said. "Yeah, but she's lived her whole life thinking her parents were probably dead. She's probably going to pass out or something." I pointed out. "Maybe, but that's why you're there." Just then I saw Heather and Windshear flying toward the academy. "Well, looks like this the perfect time for me to tell her." I said. I mounted Toothless. "Follow her." We took off for Heather.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Heather's pov~~~~~~~~~

We landed in the academy, and made sure my stuff was still there. Once I made sure, I headed for the exit, only to find Hiccup there. "Heather, we need to talk." He said. "Sorry, I gotta go." I said, and headed out. "Heather-" he started, but I was already taking off.

I headed for the clearing where I met Dagger a few days ago. As I expected, Dagger and a few other men were already there. "So, what's up?" he said. "I think we should attack tomorrow, I've earned their trust." I said. "Good. We can finally put an end to those dragon riders." He scowled. "Trust me, no one wants Hiccup gone, more than I do." I said. "No, I think I want him gone more than you." he challenged. "I'm pretty sure I want him gone more than you. But it doesn't matter. Soon, we'll both have our wish." Dagger smiled his crazy smile, and I mounted Windshear. We took off, sleep tearing at my eyes.

The next day, I was sharpening my ax for a clean kill on Hiccup and the others. Then Hiccup walked in. "Watcha doing?" He asked. "Figured I'd practice my ax throwing." I said, and got up. "I really need to talk to you." He stopped me. "Sure, about what?" "Look-" He was cut off by the sound of horns. "There's an attack. Come on." I said, and mounted Windshear. "Wait-" I was already out of the academy.

We met up with the others at the front of the island. "What've we got?" Hiccup asked. "At least a dozen Berserker ships." Astrid answered. "Nice one, Dagger." I whispered. "Okay, Ruff, Tuff, attack from the right. Astrid, Snotlout, you get the left. I'll handle the front with Heather." Hiccup told them. They headed for their assigned spots, and an idea came into mind. "Hey, Hiccup!" I yelled. "What?" he said. "I think I know a way to make them retreat." I said. "I'm all ears." "I spotted a tunnel system that leads right to the docks. Dagger won't know what hit him." I said. "Great idea. Come on bud." He called for Toothless, and he bounded over to him. "Actually, the tunnels are too narrow for dragons. Last time Windshear went into one, she got stuck." I explained. "Oh. Well in that case, bud you gotta stay here with Windshear." He said. Toothless nudged his hand. "Stay here." he said again. This time, Toothless stayed. We walked to the clearing where Dagger was waiting. I smile crept onto my face. This was it! I finally got Hiccup away from the others and his pet Night fury! We reached the clearing, and I looked back to make sure Hiccup was following. When I saw that he was, I pushed the brush aside. As I expected, Dagger was standing right in the middle. "Wait-" "Hiccup, welcome to ax throwing practice. Target… you." I walked to the front and whistled for Windshear, and sure enough, she burst out of the trees. "Heather, what's going on." Hiccup asked. "Simple," Dagger started. "This is your end, Hiccup." he drew his ax. "Wait, dagger, what are you doing?" I asked. "Ugh, I'm going to kill him." He said. "I'm that's going to kill him. He's the reason my parents are dead, you killed yours." I argued. "Oh really?" I glared at him. "Or you could kill him." He surrendured. "Good. Windshear," I called. "Trap him." Hiccup tried running, but Windshear blocked him with a blast. He went the other way, but I struck him with a kick. He went down, and put my ax to his throat. "Say good by, Haddock." I said. Then Astrid ran out of the trees. "Heather, Don't do it!" she yelled. I raised my ax for the kill. "He's your brother!"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH this getting so good! What's gonna happen in the next chapter? Will Heather, and I quote from MMM, "Will Heather still kill Hiccup?" 0_o Also, in one of my reviews, someone asked id there will be a sequal. My answer: Probably. Also, you guys do know that you can ask questions in the reviews, and I'll answer them in Q &A Stories? Just label your questions as #Q&A# and I'll answer them. My minimum is Five questions. SOOOOOO, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! I AM GOOD! Sadly, this is the last chapter. :( So, Enjoy! I might make a sequal, as soon as my Writer's Block where's off.**

I stumbled in shock and lowered my ax from Hiccup's throat. He got up and stared at me. I returned the stare with shock filled eyes. "WHAT?! How is he your brother!?" Dagger exclaimed. "I… I almost k-killed my own brother." I mumbled. "But you didn't." Hiccup said. Windshear walked over to me and nudged my hand. "Dagger, call off the attack." I said. "But-" "Call of the attack, now." I growled. "I'll call off the attack." he said, then ran into the trees. "Heather-" Hiccup started, I mounted and we took off. "Heather!" Hiccup yelled, but I was in too much shock to listen. I headed for the beach, the only place I could be alone.

When we got there, I got off and sat down. I was still in shock. Of all people to be related to, it had to be Hiccup. He was the reason my parents were dead, and now I find out he's my brother.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't hear Hiccup land. "Hey, Heather." He said. I lowered my head. "Look, It's really new to me too, but you can't just run away from it." he said. I looked up. "Who says I'm running away from it?" Hiccup came over and sat down beside me.

"Why were you working with Dagger?" he asked. "It's a long story." I said. "We've got time." He insisted. "Fine. Well, I've basically been living with him for two years. He took me in, took care of me. I met him a few months after I met Windshear. When I told him I wanted revenge on you, he became soft towards me. Since then, we were like brother and sister. I owe him for that." I explained. "Wow. I never thought Dagger would actually care about something like that." He said. "You'd be surprised." "So, how are you coping with this?" Hiccup asked. "I'm still in shock, and I almost fainted. But, how did I end up with my foster parents?" I asked. "When we were only a week old, there was a battle with the Berserkers. Two of them broke into our house, and took you." He explained. "That explains how my parents found me in the wilderness." I said. Just then I noticed Dagger's ships sailing away. "So how did you manage get Dagger to retreat?" Hiccup asked. "Like I said, we're like brother and sister." I replied. "But you're my sister." he pointed out. "I don't think I'm ready to call you my brother just yet." I teased. "You will." "I don't know, Hiccup." I said. "Oh, I'm not that bad." He said. "Weeeeeel," I teased. He smiled.

"Hiccup!" We turned and saw the others landing. "Is it true your own sister tried to kill you?" Tuffnut asked. "Can we not talk about that." I grumbled. "Well, she didn't know at the time." Hiccup said. "So, you two are okay now?" Astrid asked. "Yeah." I said. "Wow. I still can't believe that you two are related." Fishlegs said. "Well, you better." Astrid said.

That night, I was still sleeping in the academy, although I Hiccup insisted I sleep at his house. I refused, but of course, Hiccup and the rest of the gang were sleeping with me. I layed against Windshear, who was already asleep. "So, Heather, arte staying here, or are you gonna come back with us to the Edge?" Hiccup asked. "Neither. I'm gonna go alone, get my head straight." I answered. "Really? But-" Astrid started, but I cut her off. "I just need to get my head straight. Seriously, I almost fainted from the shock." I said. "I mean, I lived my whole life thinking my real parents were probably dead, and I find out I'm related to this guy of all people." I pointed at Hiccup. "Hey!" He complained. Astrid and I laughed. Toothless even growled a bit that sounded like a laugh. "Toothless! Don't be taking their side!" He said.

When everyone was asleep, I woke up Windshear for a fly. She wasn't too upset, since we did this almost every night. We both just like the night. It's peaceful at this time. I mounted, and we took off heading for the clouds.

By the time we got back from our flight, everyone was already up. "Where were you all night?" Hiccup asked. "Flying. Is that okay?" I challenged. "Sounds like someone I know." Astrid said, and looked at Hiccup. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay I might do it occasionally." he surrendered. We laughed. "So, when are you leaving?" I asked. "In a few hours. Before that, we might take the chance and resupply for the Edge." Hiccup replied. "In can help." I offered. "Really?" Astrid said. "Sure." "Okay, well should we get started?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah."

After a few hours of packing, we were finally ready to leave. Windshear had two bags on her back, filled with fish. Thank goodness they weren't filled with sea slugs, or I'd have to explain two empty baskets.

They were saying goodbye to their parents before we left. I looked at Hiccup with his… _our_ father. I still wouldn't call him my dad, it just seemed weird to call someone you just figured out was your father, your father.

Hiccup beckoned me over. When i came over, Stoick looked at me as if seeing for the first time. "I never thought I would see you again." He said. "Never say never." I smiled, and he smiled back. It was weird seeing the cheif of Berk, the one who threw me in jail,as my father. "Well, we have to get going." Hiccup said. "Right." I agreed. "Let's go, gang." Hiccup called. We all got on our dragons, and took off toward the Edge.

Once we were there, we unpacked everything and I got ready to leave. "So, would you like a tour of the Edge before you go?" Hiccup asked. "Maybe next time." I said. "I need to go talk to Dagger." "Wait, why would you go talk to Dagger?" Astrid asked. "Long story, Hiccup will tell you." I explained. I got on Windshear. "Hey, take care of yourself… sis." Hiccup said. I smiled. "You're the one I should be saying that to." "Seriously, be careful out there. And if you need anything, you come straight back here." Hiccup said. "I will… brother." He smiled. "Bye Heather." Astrid said. "Bye. Watch him for me, will you?" I pointed at Hiccup. "I will." I nodded my thanks, and took off to Find Dagger.

 **That's it! The end! :( So, I will be back with the sequal, but in the mean time, you could check out Daughter of the Sun. It's my favorite story, and honestly, I thought it would be a big hit. So, until next time, SEEYA!**


End file.
